


volcanoes (melt you down)

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Denial Kink, M/M, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: For some reason, Gabriel had always imagined his first time having sex would be more…poetic.He’s watched the porn videos, hunkered down in his bed late at night with the datapad on his belly–watched the way the two bodies would come together, found himself captivated by moving tongues and shiny-wet lips and the husky voices that whispered‘I love you’, back and forth like something precious, a treasured secret. The intimacy was the best part, being privy to the romance shared by the strangers on the screen getting his dick harder than anything else; but the expressions, the way one man’s face twisted up in pleasure as he was fucked into, the noise of hisah-ah-ahh!as his cock spurted thick and white across his toned chest, was nice too.In the videos, it all seemed so–smooth, so loving. So picturesque, intimate.Not…this.





	

For some reason, Gabriel had always imagined his first time having sex would be more...poetic.

He’s watched the porn videos, hunkered down in his bed late at night with the datapad on his belly--watched the way the two bodies would come together, found himself captivated by moving tongues and shiny-wet lips and the husky voices that whispered _‘I love you’_ , back and forth like something precious, a treasured secret. The intimacy was the best part, being privy to the romance shared by the strangers on the screen getting his dick harder than anything else; but the expressions, the way one man’s face twisted up in pleasure as he was fucked into, the noise of his _ah-ah-ahh!_ as his cock spurted thick and white across his toned chest, was nice too. 

In the videos, it all seemed so--smooth, so loving. So picturesque, intimate.

Not...this.

Blackwatch Commander Jesse McCree’s quarters are untidy, and his bed is even more so, with stained sheets and blankets tangled up in a pile around the wooden footboard. The mattress squeaks quietly as Gabriel adjusts his stance on it, planting his socked feet in the space between McCree’s spread thighs and rising up along the length of his commander’s shaft slowly, feeling the hefty girth of it spread him open all over again and make him hiss.

It had been a challenge to take McCree’s cock, on his first try--had taken what was probably way too much lube, and McCree’s big, calloused palm warm and steadying between his shoulderblades, McCree’s honeyed drawl in his ear as he murmured, _“There you go, sweetheart...yeah. Just like that. You’ve got it...”_

But that had been--feels like--forever ago. And as quickly as he’d gained his Commander’s interest, Gabriel had lost it again; turns around mid-pant, pushing the long, wild curls out of his eyes, and finds McCree with a datapad in hand, eyes scanning the screen as a cigarette dangles from his lips.

Gabriel stares at him, then scowls, voice hoarse as he grinds out, “H-hey…!” His hips stop mid-roll, leaving him sitting on the soft cushion of McCree’s pelvis, that thick shaft buried almost uncomfortably deep in him. “The fuck--?”

McCree hums indifferently, but after a moment--when he finally notices that Gabriel has stopped moving--his eyes flick up, half-lidded and soft. He manages a lopsided grin around the smoke that hangs from his lips, and gives Gabriel’s shoulder a pat. “Oh--sorry, sweetheart. You’re doin’ fine. Keep goin’, yeah?” His hips roll up once, lazily, like he can’t be bothered to fuck Gabriel properly--and it still makes the kid yelp, his hands going down to the mattress to brace himself.

“Doin’ just fine,” McCree mumbles again, his gaze drifting back to his datapad, free hand lingering on Gabriel’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “Just keep doin’ what you’re doin’.”

Gabriel curls his lip faintly, feeling heat rise to his cheeks at McCree’s carelessness--the lazy bastard hadn’t even bothered to undress, just rucked his shirt up over the hairy expanse of his chest and kicked his boxers down to his ankles, exposing just enough of himself for Gabriel to ride. Sitting fully naked astride the older man, Gabriel can’t help but feel a rush of embarrassment at the situation; at how exposed and invested he is, compared to McCree’s lazy indifference.

Gabriel sets his jaw, and decides he’s going to make his Commander pay attention.

He rises up as far as he can, without letting McCree’s cock slip from him, and then drops back down, impaling himself harshly--it stings, the way his virgin hole is forced to accept the thick girth time and time again, quicker with each pass, but the lingering pain is worth it when he hears McCree suck in a soft breath behind him.

“...takin’ it real deep, sugar,” McCree murmurs, one of his big hands settling on Gabriel’s hip and squeezing at the supple flesh, like he intends to leave a mark; Gabriel glances at him out of the corner of his eye, hopeful, but is infuriated to see the datapad still held up inches from McCree’s face. The older man’s eyes don’t leave the screen as he asks, “It feel good, takin’ it like that?”

Gabriel grits his teeth. “Y- _yes_ ,” he chokes out, letting his head hang between his shoulders as he focuses on rolling his hips faster, fucking himself quicker on McCree’s generous length--and he watches the way his cock bobs with each roll of his hips, having gone mostly soft from the lingering pain and frustration but still leaking pre-cum in thin strings down toward McCree’s mattress, and feels the embarrassed flush crawl over the back of his neck, along his shoulders. He groans, screwing his eyes shut with a weak little whine as the ache in his thighs starts to rival that of his abused rim, and he finally stops the motion of his hips, just dropping down flush to McCree’s lap and panting as he tries to recover.

After a few moments of Gabriel breathing hard in the quiet room, the absence of movement finally gets McCree’s attention. From the corner of his eyes, Gabriel watches with vindictive glee as the datapad is set to one side of the bed, and shivers when both of those big, warm hands come to rest on the fleshy give of his hips.

“Darlin’? Everything alright?”

“No, everything is not fucking alright,” Gabriel snaps, jerking his head to the side so he can glare at his Commander, his heated gaze locking with McCree’s own vaguely curious one. “I’m here busting my ass, literally, riding your fucking monster dick six ways to Sunday, and you’re off doing--doing--!” He waves a hand impatiently in the datapad’s direction. “Like--dude! You could be a little more considerate to the guy fucking you!”

McCree blinks, considers Gabriel for a moment, one bushy brow raised and lips quirked around his cigarette; then he shrugs, leans back against the pillow, and crosses his burly arms behind his head.

“You were the one who wanted my cock so bad,” he says offhandedly, closing his eyes and giving his hips a lazy little roll just to hear Gabriel’s choked whimper. “Damn near droolin’ for it, if I remember right. And in Blackwatch, we got a sayin’--if you want somethin’, you gotta _work for it_.”

“F-f…” Gabriel swallows down the whine as McCree’s hips still again, and bites down on his lip as he rolls his own, determined to keep going--he’s going to get his Commander to show some emotion, one way or the other. “F-fuck you, sir.”

And McCree laughs, warm and slow as he settles back against the pillows, utterly relaxed and enjoying the enthusiastic movements of Gabriel bouncing in his lap.

“That’s the plan, ain’t it, punk?”


End file.
